1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wrist watch case and bracelet assemblies, and more particularly to an assembly whose bipartite case includes an ornamental face section which is readily replaceable by a face section having a different ornamental display.
2. Status of Prior Art:
In a conventional modern wrist watches, the timekeeping movement is housed within a metal case provided with a pair of projecting ears at either end. Each pair of ears is bridged by a retractable cross bar having spring-biased pins or pintles extending axially therefrom to be received within small cavities formed in the ears. The watch strap or bracelet associated with the case may be fabricated of leather, plastic, metal links or other material conformable to the wrist, the strap being constituted by two complementary components whose adjacent ends terminate in a buckle, a clasp or other means to join the components together at a position appropriate to the size of the wearer's wrist. The other ends or tails of the strap components are in a looped formation or are provided with a fixture having a transverse bore to admit the cross bar, thereby linking the components to the case.
Most modern watches, whether of the digital or analog type, have a quartz crystal-controlled timekeeping movement. A quartz watch in the 5 to 10 thousand dollar price range does not include a quartz movement which is significantly more expensive than the quartz watch in the 100 to 200 dollar price range. The difference in price depends largely on the quality of the watch case and its associated bracelet; and if, for example, these are made of solid gold rather than of stainless steel or synthetic plastic, the wrist watch will be very expensive; and even more so if the case is encrusted with gems.
A watch is worn at all times to keep its wearer abreast of the time. But different occasions in the course of the day may dictate a watch appropriate to the occasion. Thus, a woman wearing a designer gown and costly jewelry who attends a formal affair or the opera will wish to wear and ornamental watch suitable to this occasion, rather than a watch having a utilitarian appearance.
This same woman may be a high-level executive or professional of some sort, and during business hours will normally wear a conservative, relatively unadorned watch, but this watch would be inappropriate to a festive occasion. Thus, a woman of this class will usually possess several watches; and while they are more or less expensive, they differ markedly in appearance; for each watch is designed for an appropriate activity.
What is true for women also applies to male wearers of wrist watches; for a watch design appropriate to working hours may be unsuitable for after hours activities. Thus, a fine watch having a stainless steel case and a stainless steel bracelet, while suitable during business hours, does not afford the kind of impression the man may wish to make at a dinner party or when attending a sports event.
It is for this reason that both men and women who seek to be fashionable and presentable at all times find it necessary to purchase several watches, all of which have excellent movements but differ in their ornamental appearance. In this way, the wearer can, when the occasion arises, switch from a relatively unadorned watch to one highly adorned and therefore more impressive or fashionable.
The problem with being in possession of several watches, apart from the high cost of ownership, is that each watch has to be maintained in working order. When the watches are battery powered, as in the case of modern watches having quartz movements, the life of the miniature battery or batteries varies from watch to watch. The wearer may find that when the need arises to switch from one watch to another, the watch he now wishes to wear may not be in operating condition.
Another factor that comes into play when wearing a watch is personal security. One who wears an expensive-looking watch having a gold case and bracelet or one adorned with gems is an obvious target to muggers. While the wearer may wish to wear this watch on special occasions under secure conditions, he would be ill-advised to wear this watch on the streets of the typical American city.